Shovel Knight (SSBR)
Shovel Knight is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Rumble. He is an unlockable character. He was first revealed in a Nintendo Direct focused on a mysterious new game. Description Shovel Knight follows the code of Shovelry on his journeys. Along with his partner, Shield Knight, he travels the land, stopping evil in its path and never passing up untold riches. The Order of No Quarter is nothing compared to the fighters in Super Smash Bros., however! '' Abilities & Strategy Shovel Knight isn't the fastest, but his blend of projectiles and combo-heavy standard attacks make him a force to be reckoned with. Flare Wand is excellent in the neutral, as its high speed and low cool-down time allow for a safe approach and spacing option. It is comparable to Falco's Blaster in ''Melee. His jab, forward air, and up tilt all pop the opponent up. Up air is great for juggling, and neutral air is a reliable finisher. However, his speed leaves him vulnerable to faster characters such as Fox or Sheik. Pros *Excellent combo game *Great spacing with Flare Wand *Solid recovery Cons *Weight and speed make him easy to combo *No kill throw Moveset Standard *Jab - He does a standard shovel swing. The animation is from Shovel Knight. 4% (sourspot near hilt) ''6% (sweetspot on blade) *Forward tilt - A very similar swing to his jab, except it knocks opponents up instead of forward. ''5% (sourspot near hilt) 7% (sweetspot on blade) *Up tilt - An upwards swing starting from low to the ground going to above his head 5% (sourspot near hilt) 7% (sweetspot on blade) *Down tilt - Digs up the ground in front of him, flinging dirt a short distance 9% (sweetspot on swing) 6% (dirt pile) *Dash attack - Thrusts his sword in front of him with one hand 6% (late) 8% (direct) Smash Attacks *Forward smash - The charged shovel swing from Shovel Knight. 13% (uncharged sourspot near hilt) 23% (charged sourspot near hilt) 16% (uncharged sweetspot on blade) 26% (charged sweetspot on blade) *Up smash - An upwards charged shovel swing that only covers in front and above him. 12% (uncharged sourspot near hilt) 22% (charged sourspot near hilt) 15% (uncharged sweetspot on blade) 23% (charged sweetspot on blade) *Down smash - Similar to down tilt, but digs up multiple small piles of dirt and flings them. Aerials *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - The aerial Dig Slash from Shovel Knight 7% *Back aerial - *Up aerial - Holds shovel upwards, similar to Link's 7% (late) 9% (direct) *Down aerial - The Shovel Drop from Shovel Knight 8% Specials *Neutral special - Flare Wand - Shovel Knight shoots a ball of fire straight forward. 5% *Side special - Dust Knuckles - Shovel Knight punches forward with the Dust Knuckles. It propels him horizontally slightly. 6% *Up special - Propeller Dagger - Shovel Knights holds the Propeller Dagger above him. It thrusts him upwards quickly. 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% *Down special - Trivia *Credit goes to ArtsyOmni for the Shovel Knight artwork. Category:BHCreations Category:Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unlockable Category:Shovel Knight Category:Shovel Knight (series)